It is known to provide a laser projector that produces any desired color by combining, using a fused fiber combiner, the pigtails of fibers used to transmit laser lights of three primary colors red (R), green (G), and blue (B), respectively. It is also known to provide a light source apparatus that does not use such a fused fiber combiner but uses a fiber bundle fastened and fixed together by means of a ferrule.
Patent document 1 discloses a light source apparatus that includes a plurality of core/clad type optical fibers which are brought closer to each other and bundled together in parallel fashion by reducing the outer clad diameter of each optical fiber toward one end thereof while retaining its core diameter, and an optical unit which optically couples the other end of each of the optical fibers to a corresponding one of RGB laser light sources.
Patent document 2 discloses a projector that includes a light source apparatus which includes a ferrule fixing mechanism for fixedly holding a plurality of first optical fibers into which lights emitted from a plurality of light-emitting devices are introduced and a plurality of second optical fibers each of whose one end is connected to a combiner for combining the lights, an optical scanner which forms an image by scanning the light from the light source apparatus in a two-dimensional manner, and a focusing optical system which focuses the light scanned by the optical scanner onto a certain projection surface.
Patent document 3 discloses an optical scanning color projector apparatus in which laser beams emitted from R, G, and B semiconductor lasers are each converged by a converging lens and deflected by a movable mirror to draw a two-dimensional image on a screen. This apparatus displays a high-resolution color image by providing a time difference to the lighting timing of each laser beam so that when each laser beam arrives at the same pixel position, the laser beam will light with image information corresponding to that pixel.
Patent document 4 discloses an image display apparatus that can stabilize the resonant frequency of a scanning means, and thus produce a high-quality image. This image display apparatus includes a light source apparatus for emitting light, a scanning means for scanning the light emitted from the light source apparatus so as to project the light toward a projection surface, a second light source apparatus for projecting light onto the scanning means, and a control means for controlling the amount of light to be projected from the second light source apparatus so that the amount of heat absorbed by the scanning means is maintained constant.
Patent document 5 discloses a projection-type display apparatus that includes a plurality of light sources for emitting light modulated in accordance with an image signal, a collimator lens for converting the light from the plurality of light sources into parallel beams of rays, a converging lens system for converging the converted parallel beams of rays onto substantially the same optical axis by bringing the beams closer together, and an optical scanning means for causing the light converged onto substantially the same optical axis to be reflected by a variable angle mirror and thereby scanning the light across a projection surface in a two-dimensional manner.